The Wrong Pose
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **This is an ageplay one-shot, that involves a grownup in pull-ups. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's also boy/boy.** Tyler gave him a soft smile. "But I think you look adorable." He said softly, before he gave Mark's bum a light pat and watched as his cheeks heated up. "No one's gunna know. Only you and I. Promise." He reassured him in a soft voice.


**Hi! This is the first one-shot I was working on, involving the yoga video that Mark posted on his channel a few days ago. This is a Tyler/Mark one-shot because...reasons. I hope you guys enjoy (: **

Mark felt the butterflies in his stomach. He knew it was stupid to feel nervous but he always did doing non-gaming related videos. It didn't help that he was also doing the video with Tyler, his secret boyfriend. The fans had no idea that they had been dating for a few months now. He felt bad for lying to them about it too.

He was off camera still, a worried expression on his face. He had his yoga mat rolled up under his arm, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "Maybe I should change." He mumbled out, seeming to catch the attention of Tyler. He was currently wearing a rather comfortable pair of pants, as well as a loose fitting tee shirt that matched Tyler's own. That wasn't his problem. It was what he was wearing underneath his pants. He had decided to wear a pull-up for this video, but now he was thinking against it. He hadn't even worn boxers overtop of them. He looked up at his tall boyfriend, a light blush on his cheeks.

Tyler gave him a soft, reassuring smile before he pressed a small kiss to Mark's hair. "But I think you look adorable." He replied softly, before one of his hands went down towards Mark's bum. He gave it a light pat, watching as Mark's cheeks heated up even more. "No one's gunna know. Only you and I. Promise." He reassured him in a soft voice.

Mark's face was still red as he leaned against Tyler's side a bit. The only people that were behind the camera were Ethan, Amy, and Kathryn, and he knew none of them would say anything. He let his free arm, the one that wasn't holding his yoga mat, wrap around Tyler in a gentle hug while hiding his face in Tyler's shoulder. "Fine. I don't wanna delay the recording anyways." He added, reluctantly pulling away.

Tyler placed another gentle pat to his bum, before he too pulled away completely. "C'mon. It'll be fun." He replied, ruffling up his hair up. "Then we can relax and have some snuggle time." He added on, not meaning it in a sexual way at all.

Mark gave another nod of his head, a smile on his lips now. He scrunched up his nose a bit when Tyler ruffled his hair, lifting up his hand to swat at Tyler's before he fixed up his hair again. "Can we play Mario Kart and cuddle?" He asked. That was his favourite thing to do. He enjoyed playing videos games with Tyler. He enjoyed doing anything with Tyler, as long as he got to spend time with him.

"Of course." Tyler nodded his head in agreement. "Once we finish up with this." He added, using his Daddy voice on purpose. He knew that this was the last video Mark had to record for the day, before the Youtuber would finally be able to take it easy.

Mark heard a shout from Ethan, letting the couple know that they were ready for them. He leaned up on his tippy toes to press a quick peck to Tyler's lips before he headed towards the doorway. "Let's get to it then, Daddy."

Mark made his way out of one room and into the other where the camera was set up. "Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier, and welcome...to friend yoga." He greeted, his voice soft and soothing as he rolled out his mat. He felt a twinge of guilt hit him when he said friend because really...it wasn't just friend yoga but he couldn't admit to that. He tried not to think of it as he started to speak up again. "An-" He cut himself off to pat down, in a rather violent way, a bump that was in the yoga mat. "And you may be wondering, where's my friend?" He did a cute little summersault, pushing himself onto one knee before he pointed towards the doorway to the room in a dab sort of maneuver.

Tyler tried to keep the smile off his face as he made his way into the room. He couldn't help but think about how adorable Mark really was. Just a few seconds ago he had been worried out of his mind and now...he was calm and collected. He brought his hand up, before ducking his head down into it and saying "Swoon" at the same time Mark did as their greeting.

Mark tried to hold back his giggles as he started to push himself up and off the ground. "Hi. Okay. Welcome to friend yoga." He greeted, again, as he took his spot next to Tyler. "We have preselected...some yoga poses? Yes?" he asked, questioning the crew behind the camera. He received a nod from both Ethan and Kathryn causing himself to nod a bit. "We tweeted out to you guys, about yoga poses that we could do with two people. Namaste." He said, the palms of his hands pressed together. They rested in a prayer sort of formation against his chest as he and Tyler both bowed towards the camera. "And so we're gunna do that for you right now." He added, before he turned to his boyfriend again. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Tyler replied, before he and Mark did another swoon gesture. This time it did cause Mark to giggle and he also let out a laugh. He loved to make Mark laugh. The sound of his giggles was like music to his ears.

"What's the first pose?" Mark asked, the laughter causing his words to come out a bit mumbled. "Oh. Easy. We could do that at any time, and you can see it right heeeere." He said, dragging out the last word as he moved his arms around a bit.

The two of them moved around to stand back to back. They linked arms next, pressing against each other as they mumbled a bit as their way of communicating. This caused them both to laugh again, considering the height difference. "You're so much lower than I am!" Tyler laughed out, ducking his head a bit.

"Well then get lower." Mark replied, causing Tyler to let out another laugh. He felt Tyler start to slide down lower, causing him to let out a small groan. "Oh too low." He mumbled out, trying to push himself up a bit in response. "There we go." He murmured a bit under his breath, their butts finally pressed together to match the pose on the screen. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit with the way his pull-up crinkled a bit up against his boyfriend's butt, causing him to let out a small noise in hopes to cover the sound.

They were finally able to accomplish the first yoga pose before Tyler pretty much fell out of the pose. Mark was able to keep himself upright though, moving into a standing position. They did a few more poses and no one seemed to have any problems with it. Well, except for Mark and Tyler since they were the ones actually trying to do them.

A few of them were a bit harder to get through, and they ended up failing some, but they had finally finished shooting. The two of them were sweaty and tired, but they had finally finished their last pose. It had been the toughest, at least to him. They hadn't even been able to complete it but they tried their best.

The two of them did a Namaste sort of bow again, before Mark spoke up. "How'd we do?" He asked, glancing over at the three behind the camera again. "Judge overall score?" He asked, a light smile on his lips.

"I think we started off pretty good." Tyler spoke up, glancing in Mark's direction in an almost loving way. Every little thing Mark did made him fall even further in love with the Youtuber.

Mark sent a glance at Tyler, letting out a small chuckle. "Anyways, so that was friend yoga. We're very sweaty." He mumbled out, brushing some hair out of his face. "That was all of them?" He asked just to be sure. When he got a nod in response, he felt relief flood through him. "We did pretty good. We did not bad."

Tyler adjusted his shirt a bit, pulling it down before he pulled a loose thread from it. "I think there are more we can do." He pointed out, looking up at Mark again. He had honestly had quite a bit of fun, and he couldn't help but find Mark absolutely adorable while he was trying to do the poses.

"Oh, I'm sure there's more that we can do but maybe we'll do it for another episode. Maybe we'll figure more stuff out, get more flexible." Mark began, before bringing up his hand in a bit of a whispering motion. "And maybe there's gunna be a pole dancing video at some point." He whispered. "So-" He added, before Tyler did a fake cough. "You okay?" He asked, to which Tyler let out a cute yet low cheer.

"As Markiplier always says: You know who loves cats?" Mark asked with a mischievous sort of smile on his lips. "This guy!" He exclaimed, pointing his thumbs towards himself. He saw Tyler do the same thing, before speaking up again. "This...this guy." He repeated, causing Tyler to point his thumbs towards him now. "No..."

"So thank you everybody so much for watching. Let us know how we did in the comments below and if you guys did yoga at home with your friends, show us pictures on Twitter." Mark started to do his outro. "Thank you everybody so much for watching and as always, we will see you in the next video! Buh-Bye." He and Tyler both waved towards the camera as they stopped rolling. He let out a soft sigh, before he leaned up against Tyler again.

"Tired baby boy?" Tyler asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller male gently. He rubbed small circles on Mark's back, feeling a nod against his shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to Mark's hair, scrunching up his nose. "Shower first. Then we can play Mario Kart. Or...we can have a nap." He commented, as they started to head towards the doorway.

"A nap sounds good right about now." Mark mumbled out, letting out a soft yawn. He headed towards the bathroom with Tyler by his side.

The rest of the night was spent with the couple taking it easy. They had a quick shower before they headed to the living room. Mark had decided on one of his kigurumis to wear, his usual pull-up on underneath it, while Tyler wore a typical pair of pajama pants and a comfortable shirt. They curled up on the couch together, the two of them playing Mario Kart for a while until Mark started to doze off. They decided to call it a night after that, and headed to bed.

It was a couple days later when Mark's phone was practically blowing up with notifications. He was recording another Resident Evil video, so he didn't have time to check it. Instead, he paused to put his phone on silent and hoped that it would calm down. He was used to getting a few here and there or a large amount after tweeting something, but he hadn't tweeted in a while. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, but tried to stay focused on the recording.

"Uh...that is all the time I have for today, guys. There's probably only one more episode of this play-through to do. So, for now, thank you everybody so much for watching and as always, I will see you in the next video! Buh-Bye." He did his outro before he turned all of his stuff off, and grabbed his phone. His worries were growing rather high as he made his way out of the room and saw a concerned Tyler pacing the living room. "Um...babe?" He asked softly, his unchecked phone still in his hand.

Tyler looked up when he heard Mark's voice, giving his boyfriend a small smile. "Hey baby." He said softly, making his way over to him. "Have you...have you checked your Twitter and Facebook in a while?" He asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

Mark slowly shook his head, glancing at Ethan who was in the kitchen. "No. What's going on?" He asked, moving to check his phone. Tyler took a hold of his wrist carefully to stop him. "What? What's wrong, Tyler?" He asked.

"Mark... Kathryn posted the yoga video about an hour ago." Tyler replied, hesitating when he got a weird look from Mark. "She posted the video, and people...spotted something." He continued on, trying to explain. "Ethan edited it and I guess he missed it but..."

Mark's eyes widened a bit as if he had been hit with the sudden realization of what Tyler was talking about. "O-oh no." He whispered out, bringing up his phone. He unlocked it, and his eyes glistened with tears as he saw what all the notifications were about.

"Oh my god. Is that a diaper?"

"Is Mark wearing diaper?

"What was at 4:29?"

Mark felt his stomach twist, before he looked up at his boyfriend again. "Please...please tell me they took the video down." He whispered out, tears sliding down his cheeks. He felt exposed in the worst way. His deepest, darkest secret was pretty much out in the open now. Even if people didn't catch on, the photos and the screenshots were all over the internet by now and it was easy to see that they weren't photoshopped. He switched to his Twitter rather hastily, seeing screenshot after screenshot of that faithful moment.

"I did. Don't worry babe." Tyler replied in a soft, soothing voice, moving to caress Mark's cheek gently in his large hand. He wiped away the tears on his cheeks, hating to see Mark cry. It broke his heart. He took the phone from Mark's hands carefully, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "We'll figure it out. Just ignore everything for right now. It'll be okay."

Mark was terrified though. He was terrified that something was going to happen because of this. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Tyler in a gentle hug. So many thoughts were flowing through his mind as he buried his face in Tyler's chest.

How was he going to get out of this one?

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I may make it into a two-shot with how I ended it. I've wanted to do a Tyler/Mark one-shot for a while now. :p Thank you for reading it. Buh-Bye (: **


End file.
